


【铁盾】【队长性转】酒店一夜

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	【铁盾】【队长性转】酒店一夜

　　还没瞎的人都能看出来托尼·史塔克和史蒂芬妮·罗杰斯“差不多”了。

　　所谓的差不多了就是一种不光他们本人，就连身边的人都心知肚明的状态。

　　事实上他们本人对此也心照不宣，史蒂芬妮会把蛋糕顶上的那颗草莓留给托尼，也会若无其事地从托尼的鸡尾酒杯里捞走樱桃，然后——是的，然后他们还要当着其他人的面为此指责对方“你怎么吃掉了我特意留到最后的部分”，就好像他们不是故意留给对方的。

　　鉴于他俩刚认识的时候那剑拔弩张的状态，关系能发展到今天真是个奇迹。不过复仇者们一致认为这是有某种预示的，因为史蒂芬妮说“我和这位史塔克先生要是能相处好，纽约立刻就要晴天打雷了”的时候，索尔刚好咔嚓一声降临在那天万里无云的纽约。

　　还有一次他俩在电视机前爆发出了以“队长你怎么就是不愿意信任我呢”和“史塔克你别装傻你明知道这是有可能的”开头的激烈争吵，据围观了全程的目击证人班纳博士表示，事情的起因是史蒂芬妮找不到电视机遥控器，怀疑是被托尼给坐到了，于是要求托尼起身让她找遥控器，托尼拒绝并说自己绝对没有坐到遥控器上。

　　然后事态就演变成了“我们之间怎么连这点最基本的信任都没有”，再然后史蒂芬妮就强行把托尼从沙发上整个抱了起来开始找遥控器，看着他们两个一边打闹一边笑场看上去针锋相对其实是在调情的样子，布鲁斯默默地把那句“遥控器一直在我手上啊”给咽了下去。

　　至于他们看电影的时候借着爆米花桶的掩护悄悄牵着手、战斗完毕之后一个嘲笑对方摘下面罩后乱翘的金发另一个冲上去弄乱对方的发型作为报复之类的小事大家都不乐意提了，爱怎样就怎样吧，他们开心就好。

　　按照常规的剧情发展，托尼和史蒂芬妮之间完全是水到渠成的事情，根本用不着周围的人操心。但他俩偏偏不按常理出牌，复仇者们快把心都操碎了这两个人还在玩你退我进你进我退的游戏，最匪夷所思的就是纽约之战时，当时的一切都是那么刚刚好，史蒂芬妮在尘土与未散的硝烟中绽放的笑容就像是沙漠中的花朵。

　　更别说钢铁侠一站起来就被美国队长扑面而来的拥抱给撞回了地面上，队友们内心毫无波动甚至想要为他们奏乐。

　　但是托尼露出了“呃啊啊啊你这一下可把我吓得够呛，赶紧从我身上下来然后我们有话好说”的表情，娜塔莎为此冷酷地流了几滴泪：“天啊，你们两个大笨蛋究竟什么时候才会在一起？”

　　这个问题的答案史蒂芬妮本人也想知道。她觉得她已经在力所能及的范围内主动了，但她和托尼之间就是隔着一层薄薄的、几乎透明的、但就是捅不破的纸。

　　黑寡妇判定问题不在史蒂芬妮身上，她恨不得亲自出马去拷问一下史塔克：“你这个大尾巴狼跟史蒂芬妮装什么纯情少男？！”

　　但史蒂芬妮说不急。她说现在其实也挺愉快的，而且——

　　“托尼做事总是有他自己的节奏，而我难得可以顺着他来。”

　　娜塔莎欲言又止，她想说按照托尼·史塔克在这方面一贯的节奏，你俩见面的第一天他就该试图把你拐上床了。

　　史蒂芬妮很少为所做的事而后悔，但此时她真的后悔自己当初没有接受娜塔莎的帮助。如果她和托尼已经在一起了，她就不用在酒店走廊上面对着托尼的房门发呆，因为这些日子以来隔着薄薄一层纸的相处让史蒂芬妮确信，托尼是那种会二话不说在大街上跪下来帮她系鞋带的男朋友，这点小事托尼同样会二话不说地帮她搞定的。

　　但史蒂芬妮知道自己终究是要下定决心的，她低头看了一眼裹在绷带里的双手，想了一下，尽量不那么气势汹汹地往托尼的门上踹了两脚。

　　在听史蒂芬妮说明来意之后，托尼露出了“一定是命运在针对我”的表情。

　　今天一早他要和史蒂芬妮两个人一起单独出任务，这没问题，他们合作愉快，战斗节奏不那么紧的时候还能抽空熟练地眉来眼去。

　　然后美国队长从起火的车中救出了一个孩子，导致双手烧伤——没办法，那辆车马上就要爆炸，史蒂芬妮只能当机立断而不是叫不远处的托尼过来救人。得益于她远超常人的体质，烧伤短时间内就会康复，不会留下痕迹和后遗症，所以这也没有问题。

　　他俩明天一早回去所以今晚就在酒店里过一夜，这更不是问题了，托尼贴心地把一直在强调“我是手受伤了又不是不能自己走路”的伤员护送到房间里，还告诉她“有事就来对面找我”。

　　现在史蒂芬妮真的来了，但托尼没想到是为这事。

　　托尼觉得自己的心理承受能力大概是冠绝宇宙的，美国队长晚上敲开了——准确来说踢开了——他的房门之后站在门口对他说“过来帮我换卫生棉条”，而他在说“好”并且跟上去之前就只是把呼吸屏住了那么十几秒。

　　或者几十秒。

　　托尼从他这些年来的人生中学到了一件事，千万别觉得自己掌控了全部局面，一旦你开始这么觉得，更大的挑战就会在后面等着你。

　　“我习惯这种了”史蒂芬妮以此为理由拒绝了托尼“我去给你买导管式棉条”的提议。

　　托尼用看他的断头台的表情看着手中那包非导管式的卫生棉条。他觉得自己几乎被吓到或者说已经被吓到了。

　　“呃。啊。嗯。”托尼接连试了三个语气词，试到第三次的时候他总算成功把卡在喉咙里的句子艰难地挤了出来，“这种，就意味着我得用手指把它推进去。”

　　“是啊，来吧。”

　　那就来吧！钢铁侠接受挑战。

　　有时候尴尬之所以成为尴尬就是因为它是两难的，无论怎么做都不太对，就像现在，托尼只能假装自己对触碰到史蒂芬妮大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤这件事毫无感觉，因为直接开口说“把腿分开点”显然会把事情引向更加尴尬的局面。

　　“如果今晚我梦到这件事，我都不知道那会是个美梦还是个噩梦。”托尼说道。

　　不知怎么的，史蒂芬妮觉得其中包含了某种冒犯：“要是这让你觉得这么为难的话，那就算了吧。”

　　“不不不我不是这个意思！我是说……我很难表达，而且说‘这是我的荣幸’会显得我是个变态。”

　　“确实。”史蒂芬妮承认，“所以快点完事，好吗？”

　　他们难得这么默契，各自看向不同的墙角，史蒂芬妮尽量抬高目光让自己看不见托尼，托尼则比较辛苦，他尽力想要毫不动摇地看着墙角，但在进行把棉条放进正确的地方这种操作时，他情不自禁地就想用目光确认位置——这是拥有视力的动物的本能好吗。

　　托尼向上抬眼，史蒂芬妮也刚好在此时将视线下垂，两人在几秒钟前所未有的尴尬之中四目相对，然后托尼飞快地、一气呵成地问：“给点指挥好吗队长？”

　　好的，好的。既然钢铁侠请求指挥了。

　　“很接近了。”史蒂芬妮惊讶于自己的语调竟然如此平稳，“再……往下一点点。”

　　显然，每个花花公子都有成为妇女之友的潜质，托尼不负所望地凭借着感觉找准了地方，棉条的前端成功探入了。史蒂芬妮嘶嘶地吸着气，托尼很快意识到是倾斜过度的棉条弄疼了她，他赶紧调整好角度。

　　托尼的手指开始向内推进时，史蒂芬妮后知后觉地脸红了。她在过来敲门之前当然仔细想过这件事，如果和她一起来的是其他男性队友，她会毅然决然地选择脱光了在浴缸里睡一夜，但偏偏是托尼，就像她偏偏九死一生地活下来，偏偏来到七十年后遇见了他……

　　史蒂芬妮下意识地想要将手握拳来缓解自己的紧张情绪，可是手上的烧伤和绷带阻止了她，些微的疼痛让她更加难以维持她的保护性走神，她不得不感受托尼的手指在她体内的感觉。

　　粗糙。带着薄茧。进入了差不多一个指节。

　　“差不多了？”托尼的手停了下来。

　　“再深一点。”史蒂芬妮不小心在句尾漏出一声喘息。

　　好了，现在托尼能够确定他今晚的梦是什么主题了。

　　无论如何，他看上去还是气定神闲。史蒂芬妮想着。似乎最艰难的部分已经过去，托尼找回了他的从容，他抽了两张纸巾给史蒂芬妮擦去残留的血，然后起身去洗手。他擦着手上的水珠转回身，示意史蒂芬妮站起来，帮她拉上了滑落到小腿间的内裤。

　　此期间史蒂芬妮的大脑处于死机状态，她像个犯了错的学生似的垂着头站在原地任凭托尼动作，直到托尼小心地用指尖碰了碰她后背的某个位置：“我猜这里也需要我帮忙？”

　　史蒂芬妮本来不想提这事的。她可以凑合，她人生中不得不凑合的日子多了去了，可是托尼主动提出，于是她默认托尼把手从她衣摆下伸进来，帮她解开了胸罩的搭扣。

　　“那我回去了，有事再叫我。”托尼说话的语调平稳，表情也没有任何破绽，史蒂芬妮坐在床沿上目送他，因此而感到说不出的愤怒。

　　不过，在门被彻底关上之前，史蒂芬妮用她的四倍观察力捕捉到了一个细节。

　　托尼被忽然爆发出的大笑声吓了一跳，他转身回到房内，不明所以地看着史蒂芬妮笑得满床打滚，而史蒂芬妮甚至都没空直起腰向他解释一下。

　　因为这实在是太好笑了，我怎么到今天才发现呢。史蒂芬妮心想。

　　她还以为托尼·史塔克绝对不会害羞，他人生经验太丰富脸皮太厚又太自恋，根本没什么事能让他脸红——可是刚才他从容地准备离去时，耳朵根悄悄地红透了。

　　“天呐。天呐托尼。”史蒂芬妮终于缓了过来，她擦着眼角笑出来的眼泪，“你太可爱了。别告诉我你一直在最关键的时刻躲着我是因为这个，那也太——”

　　太纯情了。

　　哇哦，史蒂芬妮真的没想到这个词某天会被用在托尼身上，而且她还会觉得挺合适的。

　　“当然不是！”托尼用手背按着耳朵，想让它异常的热度赶紧消退，但他的尝试以失败告终，“虽然那的确是我的问题——一点小问题。我没有要这么吊着你的意思，我只是……”

　　“在犹豫然后一不小心就犹豫到了现在。”史蒂芬妮挑起了眉毛，“一点小问题？生理上的？”

　　“心理上的！”托尼答得比刚才还快，“你在胡思乱想什么？”

　　“那么到底是什么问题？”史蒂芬妮在床上给托尼腾出一个位置，“今晚不说出来你就别想走。”

　　“哇，听上去怪吓人的。”托尼在她身边躺下，和她一起看着天花板，“我酝酿一下。”

　　“那么我先说，因为我也忽然想到了两个小问题。”

　　史蒂芬妮的语气很严肃，这让托尼心弦紧绷，然而到头来她只是说：“第一个，我不想改姓。”

　　“我们可以用复姓。要是你不想用复姓，安东尼·罗杰斯也挺好听的。”

　　“你真是个满嘴甜言蜜语的混蛋。”

　　“我觉得我的一大优点是我可以兑现我的绝大部分甜言蜜语。”

　　“第二个问题。我一段时间之内可能都不想要孩子。”

　　“没问题，那就不要。不过我以为你喜欢小孩子？”

　　“我喜欢小孩子喜欢得要命，如果是和你的孩子我会更喜欢，所以我才不想要孩子。”

　　“明白。就这两个问题？”

　　“我觉得就这两个。轮到你了，你的问题是什么？”

　　“我……”托尼慢吞吞地呼出一口气，像是总算下定了决心，“我是个非常容易感到厌倦的人。”

　　“这可算不上什么新闻啊，史塔克先生。”

　　“这确实不是新闻，因为我从小到大都是这样，史蒂芬妮。某件事没有完成的时候我会特别执着，我会不惜一切代价去完成，但当我得到了结果，当我拥有了我想要的，我会觉得索然无味，之前付出的心血与热情仿佛是假的。说出来不怕你生气，之前有好几次，我都认为我遇到了那个非她不可的人，但当对方真的点头和我在一起之后，不出三小时我就会觉得自己一定是疯了。”

　　“然后甩了对方？”

　　“都不用我开这个口。毕竟她们也不是傻子，要是一个闹着要把世上一切美好的东西捧到你面前的人对你的态度忽然冷却，你肯定也会立刻发现的。”

　　我确实会的。史蒂芬妮沉默了一会儿。她想象着如果托尼不再安静地凝视她，如果托尼不再毫无意义地把外套丢给她然后自己冻得打喷嚏，她一定会立刻发现的。

　　“所以，史蒂芬妮，我请求你，不要给我伤害你的机会，如果——如果今后的某天，你觉得我不再爱你一如既往，请你务必潇洒地甩了我，然后去找个更好的人。”

　　“这世界上比你好的人一抓一大把，但我只想要你。”史蒂芬妮回答他，“我也不想这样，可是当我反应过来的时候，已经是这样了。所以我不想逃避，我想和你在一起，无论最后结果如何，都和你一起。”

　　托尼长舒了一口气。他笑了起来，是那种让史蒂芬妮感到相当安心的笑容，她觉得只要托尼还那么笑着，就会有更多的好事发生。

　　“好了，现在让我们谈谈你刚才说的话——”托尼十分认真地问她，“到底都有哪些人比我更好？”

　　当然，托尼并没有给史蒂芬妮去找那些“更好的人”的机会，结婚周年纪念日的时候史蒂芬妮还把这件事拿出来嘲笑托尼，而托尼咕哝着“让那些话都见鬼去吧，只有我才能给你幸福”，倾身去吻她。

　　在闭上眼沉醉在甜蜜的吻中之前，史蒂芬妮再次看到了丈夫那红透了的耳垂。


End file.
